Last Friday night, Soul Eater style TGIF
by Animebizarre17
Summary: Maka wakes up next to Kid in Soul's closet and can't remember anything?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello people of the world who actually read the author's note, as you can see I'm going to have to hold up on my Mizore in Death City story ;_;. Here's why, I got a major virus on my computer and it wiped away the memory for the month of April. So this is now my first story.

Hope you enjoy

Oh ya almost forgot my 'favorite' part [see I quoted it]

Blah, Blah, Blah I don't own Soul Eater and Blah. Done :)

Maka's eyes fluttered open; everything was Black, there wasn't one bit of light. She sat up and felt something by her side. She set her hand on it and she felt someone's back.

The person kicked her in there sleep, and she glared down at them still unsure of whom it was.

She gently shook the person, "hey wake up, wake up" she whispered. The person shifted a bit and the first thing that caught Maka's eye was 3 lines.

"_Oh hell no"_ She thought with her eye twitching. She shook a bit more vigorously "Kid, Kid wake up" she repeated. Kid opens his Amber eyes and sat up. "M-Maka" he stuttered groggily. "Kid where are we?" "I was hoping you could tell me that" they said in hushed voices.

Maka held her head "ow" she groaned in pain. Kid looked at her concerned "Maka? What's wrong" "my head".

Kid noticed she was swaying a bit, so he held her securely to his chest.

Maka blushed noticing there position "U-Um… Kid" she started. Kid noticed her blush which made him blush.

'_Why is my heart beating so asymmetrically?'_ he thought_._

Kid propped Maka up against a wall and looked around. He stood up feeling his head was now hurting.

He put his hand against the same wall Maka was on. And noticed a light, which he must have been covering when he was sitting.

He stood Maka up and held her again making sure she didn't fall; he also still had his hand on the wall so he didn't fall either.

He felt above the light and trailed his hand further up, until he felt a door knob. He turned the handle and open the door.

Light filled the closet, and Kid squinted his eyes.

Maka covered her eyes' with her hand. "That just made it worse" she complained". "Ya it did" Kid agreed.

He looked around in horror.

There was thing everywhere. Food on the floor, drinks spilt, clothes everywhere. It was Kid's worst nightmare.

Hope you liked it, just incase you haven't realized it yet this is a Kid/Maka story. Hopefully I will make the next chapter soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I got my laptop back and since school is over "i'm gonna do all I can**

**So blah blah blah, I don't own Soul Eater hope you enjoy ^.^**

"Wh-What sort of horror is this!" Kid yelled.

They heard shifting in a bed. They slowly moved towards the bed and poked the person/thing in it.

"What do you want Maka?"Soul growled "go away". Maka began to get irritated and finally ripped the sheet off the bed.

Both her and Kid gasped at the sight. "LIZ!"Kid yelled, "Soul" Maka growled her eye twitching rapidly. She grabbed a book from the bedside tabel and through it down onto Soul's head "YOU JERK!" she yelled. Soul groaned in pain, then slowly open his eyes too see Maka and Kid staring down at him.

"What the hell you flat chested wren-"

The book hit his head again and he began mummbling a bunch of cuss words. He sat up still glaring at Maka when he felt something move by him.

He looked at the other side of the bed from where he was from and gasped. "L-L-L-L-L" he couldn't even speak her name, he looked from Maka and Kid back to Liz, then back to Kid and Maka. "Wh-what h-happen?" he studdered.

"We don't know, me and Maka just woke up in the closet" Kid sighed.

Soul suddenly covered himself with the blanket, and groaned in pain.

"Soul, what's wrong?" Maka asked worried. "I have a major migrane" Soul said still under the blankets.

Liz was beginning to wake up from all the movment around her which made Soul react quickly. He jumped out of the bed his head still pounding and eyes still sencative to the light. He went strait for the closet and slammed the door shut.

Maka and Kid blinked at the closet where Soul was hiding like a vampire. It was actually the exact same reason a vampire would hide.

Liz slowly sat up and held her head in her hand "Liz?" Kid walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "how are you?" he asked in a soft tone. "My head is killing me" she groaned. Kid looked at Maka then back at Liz, "Liz, you were sleeping with Soul".

Lizs' eyes widened ''Wh-what?" she said in horror "wha-what do you mean I was_ sleeping_ with Soul".

As Kiz explained to Liz, Maka noticed something on her left hand. She held her hand up to her face and flintched. It was a golden scull wedding ring.

She looked at Kid and Liz about to say something when she noticed the exact same ring on his left ring finger.

_'No I didn't, I couldn't have I'm-'_ she couldn't even think about it without gasping _'I-I'm married to Death the Kid'_.

What was Soul gonna say,what was her father gonna say, both are probably gonna throw punch Kid and seriously hurt him.

"K-Kid"she studdered, he looked over at her which caused her to blush even more then she was at the moment. "Yes Maka?" he raised a brow. "C-can I talk to you in the other room?".

Kid nodded then stood up "just call my name if you need anything" he smiled warmly at Liz. She nodded "I will, thanks Kid" Liz weakly smiled at him.

He headed towards the door and open it for Maka, she quickly rushed out and he went out after her.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" he asked with his brow raised again. "Kid do you think we were drunk or something?" Maka asked. Kid looked at the floor in thought, "well I suppose you might have been but alchohol doesn't take effect on shinigamis, we can't get drunk, it's impossible".

Maka sighed "Kid, something happen last night and I'm really mad at my self for it".

Kid cocked his head to the side "do you remember something?". Maka shook her head "Kid I think we got married last night" Maka blushed deep crimson red. Kid gasped "wh-what led you to that conclusion?" Kid blushed just as dark. Maka pointed to his Left hand the held hers up for him to see, "we both have wedding rings on, what other explaination is there?".

Kid looked like he was seriously gonna pass out.

He stared at the ring in horror "s-so we're married, h-how is that right?".

"YOU TWO ARE MARRIED!" yelled a blue haired assasin who was hanging from the back of the couch. Blackstar looked like he was gonna fall asleep and Maka didn't like that. "Blackstar we don't have time for you right now, Kid and I need to get going" Maka snapped at him.

"Ugh Blackstar, will you quit yelling, I'm gonna seriously punch you and beat you to a bloody pulp" Growled a cranky Tsubaki.

_'I've never seen Tsubaki look so scary, and I've never heard her say something like that to Blackstar, anyone in that matter' _Kid and Maka thought as Blackstar slowly backed away from the creepy Tsubaki."I hate it when she's like this" he told them with fear in his voice.

Kid and Maka flintched "y-you mean Tsubaki i-is always this... scary?" Maka asked.

Tsubaki instently sat up and glared at Maka "who are you calling scary" she said in the same cranky tone just more harsher then the one she used with Blackstar. "I-I can't imagin waking up to some thing so... so horrifying" Kid flintched.

Tsubaki instently jumped off the couch and rushed over to Kid, grabbed a hold of his shoulders and began shaking him violently. "I'M SORRY WHAT WAS THAT!"Tsubaki yelled furiously "WANNA SEE HORRIFYING?, I'LL SHOW YOU HORRIFYING!".

Once Tsubaki dropped Kid litteraly, she got back onto the couch and instently fell asleep.

Maka and Blackstar didn't dare say one more thing, in fear that she would wake up, Maka simply dragged Kid back into the room, and Blackstar snuggled on to the floor and fell asleep.

"Th-that was horrible" Maka studdered sliding down the door.

"What happen?" Liz asked noticing the unconsious Kid and the scared Maka. "Ts-Tsubaki, she's horrible like this" Maka studdered again.

Liz raised a brow "I'm guessing she did that to Kid?". Maka nodded.

Soul slipped out of the closet still feeling the migrane but instently blushed, Liz too blushed.

It had gotten really akward and silent, which made Maka feel uncomfortable. "Ow, my neck" Kid groaned slowly sitting up. "How' you feelin' Kid?" Maka asked with an apoligetic smile. My neck is killing me and that shaking I got caused my head to get worse" Kid answered.

"What happen?" Soul raised a brow at the in pain Kid "What happen to you?".

"Tsubaki's horrible like this" Kid whimpered. Soul looked at Maka who looked teriffied then looked back at the wimpering Kid then sighed, "I'm guessing I don't wanna seeTsubaki right now?".

"NO!" both Kid and Maka yelled at the same time. Both Soul and Liz raised a brow at the two.

After a bit of cleaning up the room for Kid's sake Liz and Soul fell on the couch exhausted while Maka and Kid still had lots of energy. "Maka we should go talk to my father about... you know us being... married" Kid whispered for only him and Maka to hear.

She nodded "Soul, Liz, me and Kid are gonna be right back, do not under any circumstances wake Tsubaki". "Where are you going?" Soul looked at them curiously. Kid and Maka gulped "we're just go tell Lord Death whats going on" that wasn't a comlete lie, they just didn't mention about how they were suddenly married.

"So we're gonna get going bye" Kid said before grabbing Maka's arm and racing out the bedroom door.

They were completely quiet in the living room making sure they didn't wake up Tsubaki. then they quietly slipped out the door and race to the DWMA.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I read through your comments and I found one that asked 'where'd Patty go' and then I face palmed, I knew I was missing a character, so... ya,any ways here is the 3rd chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy **(◕‿◕✿)

Kid and Maka rushed into the school, through the halls then ran into the Death room.

Lord Death cocked his head to the side, "it's Saterday, what are you two doing here, there's no school". Kid looked at his father with a serious look, "Father, something happen last night and we can't remember anything". "What happen?" Death looked confused.

"Lord Death, Kid and I got married" Maka blurted out.

Death was about to say something when Spirit bursted into the Death room. "MAKAAAAAAAA" he yell with his nose running and tears in his eyes. He hugged her tight. "Who would dare marry my darling girl, I swear I wil kick his ass just for yo-".

"REAPER CHOP!" Death yelled while smashing his hand onto Spirit's head. "Thank you Lord Death" she glared at her father.

Death glared at Spirit, "you are not laying a finger on my son, or else I will split your head in two" Lord Death looked at Kid with a unpleased look "YOU MARRIED MY MAKA!" he ran up to Kid, grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him just as bad as Tsubaki "YOU MARRIED MY DAUGHTER YOU BASTARD!, AND WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU HAVE A SHIRT ON!"_. 'Today's turning out... to be horrible' _Kid thought.

"REAPER CHOP, REAPER CHOP, REAPER CHOP!" Lord Death yelled again.

Spirit fell to the ground "O-ow" Spirit groaned in pain. "You should Reall give a warning first" he mummbled.

"I told you _NOT _to lay a finger on my son" Lord Death snapped.

Spirit slowly got up, "ugh, damn that hurt" he cursed.

"Now, to deal with what happen last night" Lord Death looked at Maka and Kid. "So you don't remember anything from last night?".

Both Kid and Maka shook thier heads.

Lord Death sighed "well, you could always go to the churchs, one of them is probably where you got married". "But don't we have to get a divorce if we're already married?" Maka quickly brought up. Lord Death looked at Maka "I think you'll have to talk tothe church about that".

She nodded, "father, what do you think could have caused this?" Kid asked with his usual serious tone. "I'm not sure, but I doubt it was alchohol since it effected Kid" Lord Death pointedone of his large hands at Kid as he said this.

Maka and Kid nodded.

"HI LORD DEATH!" Patty yelled in her usual loud voice. Maka and turned around to see Crona."Patty please, don't yell, I don't know how to deal with someone speaking with such a loud tone" Crona said in his scared voice.

"Crona" Maka said with a bright smile then hugged him,and for some reason it made Kid mad to see Maka hugging another boy but he had no clue why.

"Crona, Patty, where were you two this morning?" Kid raised a brow realizing they weren't at Maka's apartment this morning.

"I woke up, next to Crona" Patty smiled proudly while Crona was behind Maka and Kid who were looking from Crona to Patty then back to Crona. "Wait, do you think what happen to us happen to them too?" Maka asked Kid.

Kid nodded "it seems so".

"What happen to you two?" Crona asked trying to not think about it.

"Me and Maka, we woke up in a closet next to eachother and we might have gotten married" Kid explained "we're actually gonna head to some ofthe churches tosee if there's something we can do about it".

Crona nodded "I-I see, I still can't deal with waking up in Patty's bed, she's so loud in the morning and it gave me a huge head ache" Crona said slightly scared. Maka patted Crona's shoulder "don't worry, I don't think you'll bewaking up to her again" she looked toKid "come on I want to find the chruch right away".Maka quickly turned around and quickly walked out with Kid right behind her.

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry if this chapter was really boring, I'm in the middle of writers block ;_;**

**So I need some ideas of what should happen next, I have no clue what should happen so I wanna get some ideas**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh, can we take a break?" Maka asked feeling tired after visiting five out of seven churches.

"Maka, we need to keep going or else we'll be married forever and I wanna actually remember my wedding instead of it being a fuzzy memory" Kid said with a bitterness to his Voice.

Maka sighed "ya, you're right" she stretched her arms out above her and cracked her knuckles.

Kid smiled, "alright, lets finsh this up".

They walk about a block when they reached the sixth church. They walked in to see a preacher, he had white hair blue eyes looked like he was in his eightys and was wearing glasses.

The preacher looked them and smiled "well, if it isn't the newly weds".

Kid and Maka sighed with relief, they finally found the church.

"how, have you two lovers" The preacher asked smiling widly at the two.

"um... ya father, about us being married" Maka started "can we um... get a divorce".

The preacher's smile faded and he walked over to them.

"And why would you wanna do that?" he asked in a serieous tone "did something happen to make you wanna divorce?".

"Well, you see father, we don't remember it happening" Kid said.

The preacher sighed "I thought you and your friends looked drunk, and to answer your question, you can get a divorce" The preacher pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Maka and Kid smiled.

"Thank you so much father" Maka thanked.

"But" he said quickly "it may take around 3 months at the minimum".

Kid and Maka's gaws hung open.

Kid quickly became angered "NO THAT WILL NOT DO MAKE IT EIGHT!" he growled at the preacher who just stay calm and didn't speak a word.

"HUH!" Maka was now completely confused, just a second ago Kid was wanting to get the divorce done right away but now he wanted to make it longer then it needed to be for the sake of symmetry?.

"What the hell Kid? I don't want it to be longer, I want to just get the divorce and be done with this, and I know that's what you want too" Maka said loosing her temper with his obsession.

Kid was on the ground "but I don't know what to do" he whined "I want to get this over with but I also want to get it done in a symmetrical amount of months if I don't then I don't diserve to live so we need to make it eight months".

He got on his knees "please Maka, please" he begged.

"Very well" the preacher said "the divorce will be in eight months, if you have any questions later then you can call the church and ask for father Cardor".

Maka was now really mad at Kid and kid could tell this so he decited to keep his mouth shut.

They reached Maka's apartment to find everyone there including Crona and Patty. Tsubaki was no longer grumpy and was wide awake along with Blackstar who was as always talking about how amazing he his.

Maka and Kid walked in and everyone noticed.

"Hello you two, where'd you run off to?" Liz asked with her brow raised.

"Just had to take care of some buisness" Kid chuckled nervously.

Maka gave his a death glare then walked away into her room.

Everyone blinked.

"What's wrong with her?" Soul asked confused.

"Oh it's nothing" Kid sighed, knowing it was his fault.

"I'll go talk to her" Tsubaki got up.

""ya, I'll come too" Liz offered 'c'mon Patty".

Patty nodded at her sister with a wide smile "ya, lets go cheer Maka up, it shouldn't be hard me and my big sis cheer kid up all the time".

The girls knocked on Maka's door.

"Maka it's us girls, can we come in?" Tsubaki asked in a soft voice.

"Ya" Maka answered in a quiet voice.

The three girls open her door to see her sitting on her bed with her knees to her chest and looking out the window.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"We came to cheer you up" Patty smiled brightly.

Liz sighed "we do wanna do that but first we need to find out what's wrong so we know how to cheer her up".

"Oh, I guess you're right about that sis, you're so smart".

Tsubaki walked over to Maka and put her hand on her shoulder, "Maka, what's wrong I hate seeing you like this.

Maka looked over at her friends "can you guys promise not to tell anyone?".

Liz looked over at Patty, "Patty, why don't you watch the guys to make sure they don't try and listen".

Patty soluted "sir, yes sir" she marched out the door and closed it behind her.

"Okay, now you can can tell us"Liz smiled.

Maka nodded, "well, me and Kid' she paused for a second and looked to the side "last night we got married'.

Tsubaki and Lis looked at her in shock.

"You and Kid are-" Liz started.

"Married?" Tsubaki finished.

Maka nodded "Patty already knows but... i just don't want Soul to know, he might start a fight with Kid and Blackstar heard me and Kid talking this morning but I don't think he remembers our conversation".

"so why did you glare at Kid?" Tsubaki cocked her head to the side.

Maka's hands turned into fists "we went to the church to get the divorce, and father Cardor said we could get finalize it in three months... but Kid began freaking out cause he wanted it to be eight, for his damn symmetry".

Liz sighed _Nice kid, you really screwed up... _she thought.

"We were so close to just putting this behind us and he makes it longer, i'm so freaking mad at him" she growled.

Tsubaki had a reassuring smile as did Liz.

"Don't worry this will be over with soon" Liz put her thumb up.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Tsubaki called out.

"It's me, Blair wants to tell us something about last night" Soul said then he walked back into the livingroom.

The three girls looked at eachother then quickly rushed out the door, wanting to know as many details possible from last night.

They ran into the living room then quickly sat down on the couch.

Blair looked at them and began to speak.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here is chapter Five, I started this one late so I'm really sorry about making you wait, **

**okay hope you enjoy ^_^**

* * *

"What!" everyone yelled at the top of there lungs.

"Damnit Blair, I'm seriously gonna kill you!" Soul growled at the cat who just sat there smiling.

"I never said you were gonna like it now did I? and I was bored so you can't hold it against me" Blair defended while scratching behind her ear.

"Yes we can, you put a spell on our drinks, how could you do that to us?" Maka asked.

"I already told you I was bored" Blair resorted.

Everyone continued to rant which began to really irritate Blair.

"Alright, Alright I'm sorry" Blaired huffed.

"Why does it feel like there was another perpose you did it that wasn't bordom?" Kid raised a brow.

Blair sighed "Well my goal was to make you boys play with me in the bath tub but instead Kid played with Maka".

Kid and Maka blushed.

"Soul played with Liz".

Liz and Soul blushed.

"Blackstar played with Tsubaki".

Tsubaki and Blackstar blushed.

"And Crona played with Patty"

Patty fell on the floor laughing and Crona went behind Maka.

"I don't like this Maka" Crona complained "I don't think I can deal with any more of this".

Maka patted Crona's shoulder "don't worry you're not alone, that's how all of us feel... well... exept Patty" Maka said looking at Patty laughing on the floor.

Crona nodded with a scared look.

"So do we just put this whole thing behind us?" Soul asked.

"Well it is our best desission" Blackstar shrugged.

"Ya, that's not the best desision and even if you did there's still two of us who can't" Kid said with a sturn look.

Soul raised a brow "and who would that be?" he asked.

Kid sighed "Maka and I".

"Why can't you two just forget about it?" Blackstar crossed his arms.

"C-Cause, we're... sorta m-married" Maka blushed raidly.

Blackstar and Soul gasped.

"Did you know about this!" Blackstar asked Tsubaki.

She nodded with an apoligetic smile "sorry Maka didn't want me to tell anyone".

Soul turned to Liz "and you?".

"Yup" Liz said "and so does Patty and Crona".

Soul and Blacktar looked over at Crona who flinched "D-don't stare at me, I don't like to be stared at" he studdered.

A big blob of liquid came from his back revieling Ragnorok "I want food!" he demanded.

Tsubaki got up and smiled sweetly "I'll go make some for us".

"Yes!" Ragnorok cheered along with Blackstar and Patty.

Tsubaki walked into the kitchen and everyone fell dead silent until Ragnorok spoke.

"You people are boring, I'll be back when the food is here" he said before he went back into Crona.

"So why were you mad at Kid Maka?" Blackstar asked trying to break the silence.

Kid stiffened lightly.

"Well we went to all the churches in Death city and when we found the one we got married in..." She paused for a moment "we were supposed to get the divorce at the minimum of three months, but then Kids symmetry obsession got the best of him and he demanded Eight months so that's what the preach desided it to be".

Everyone stared at Maka then to Kid then back at Maka.

"Really Kid... really?" Soul sighed "that was not cool at all dude".

"I know, and I'm sorry Maka" Kid apoligized "if I were able to, I would go back and fix it".

Maka gasped, was he really giving up symmetry for her happiness?.

"I forgive you Kid" she smiled.

Kid smiled back at her "thank you Maka".

"So, what are you guys gonna do till then?" Liz asked.

"Well we're probably just gonna keep quiet about it" Maka shrugged.

Kid faced her "Maka it won't be that easy" he pointed out.

She looked at him with a determened look "but Kid we need to try, and might I add it'll be akward if we don't".

Kid sighed and looked down "Ya, you're right".

She nodded then smiled at the group.

Tsubaki walked in and Blackstar shot up out of his chair and Ragnorok shot out of Crona.

"Yes! Food!" Both of them yelled.

Tsubaki set the food on the coffee table and smiled as she sat down.

Both Blackstar and Ragnorok charged for it, but Ragnorok could only go so far so he forced Crona up and bashed him into the coffee table causing the legs to break.

Maka sighed at the sight of the table _Could today get any worse?... _she asked her self.

"I cna't deal with head aches" Crona complained as Ragnorok and Blackstar stuffed there faces with food.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, and I'm gonna hold off on the Rp story for a bit cause I have some things planned for this story and I'm really exited about it ^_^**

**Next chapter is on it's way**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya.. so I know it's been awhile since I last updated which I'm **_**really**_** sorry about, so here is the Sixth chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy it :3**

"See ya!" Maka called out to everyone as she and Soul waved good bye to there friends.

Soul glanced over at Maka and blushed lightly. "Um.. uh, Maka?".

Maka turned towards him "Ya Soul?" she asked with her smile that could probabley make the angels in heaven sing... at least in Soul's opinion.

"Well... I have a question.. to ask you" he fiddled with his thumbs _damnit Soul this is so not cool of you, just man up and ask her!_ Soul critisized himself_. _

"Okay, what is it?" Maka tilted her head slightly with a sweet smile that made Soul's heart flutter.

"Well, do you wanna maybe go on a date with me?" he asked trying to act a cool as he could.

Maka gasped then blushed Twenty different shades of red, then the smile wormed back onto her lips "Ya, I'd love to."

Soul grinned proudly "cool, how about tommorow" he proposed.

"Ya" she nodded in agreement "that's a good idea, where are we gonna go for it?".

"You'll see" and with that he walked up the stairs of there apartment building and walked nto there apartment with Maka following behind him.

**Later that day:**

Maka grabbed her purse and headed towards the door but was stopped by Soul's voice "Where ya off too?" he asked from the couch where he was watching T.V.

"I'm gonna head out to the mall with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty" Maka answered.

" 'Kay but what do you want for dinner tonight? cause it's my night to cook."

Maka turned away from the door and faced him "I'm not sure, you can make what ever you want" she shrugged.

"Alright" Soul resumed watching T.V. and Maka headed out of the apartment and towards the mall.

**At the mall:**

Once Maka got to the mall she walked into the food court where she found Tsubaki, Liz and Patty.

"Oh! there you are Maka, we were begining to think you weren't gonna come" Liz grinned at the meister.

"Ya, sorry, I had to do a bit of chorse around the house first."

"Well we're glad you were able to come" Tsubaki added.

"Maka's here! Maka's here! Maka's here!" Patty cheered while jumping up and down.

"Okay, so which store do you want to go too first?" Liz looked around at the group.

"Any where with clothes!" Patty grabbed the back of Maka and Tsubaki's collars then dragged them to the clothes section with Liz following her.

After a bit of shopping the Four girls stood inside of a pet shop admiring all the beautiful animals.

"So Maka, how are you doing with the whole being married to Kid thing?" Liz arched a brow.

Maka cleared her throat nervously "well it's kind of awkward and embarrasing" she rubbed the back of her head.

Tsubaki nudged Liz slightly then shook her head know this was a secative topic for Maka right now. Liz knew right away that Tsubaki was telling her to not go any further wih the topic.

"So, anything new?" she asked trying to change the topic.

Maka hummed in thought "well Soul asked me out on a date".

Patty quit looking at the dog she was obsserving then came over to the group now interested with the topic.

The three looked at Maka in awe.

"Really... Soul asked you out?" Tsubaki asked.

"But what about Kid?" Liz asked with a hint of jealously.

"We didn't even want to be married in the first place Liz, besides Kid has a thing for you, so I say you go for it and ak him out" Maka said with a serious look.

Liz looked at the ground then nodded "you're right" she said in agreement.

Maka's serious look turned into a kind smile "okay, so what do you think I should wear for the date?".

"Something pretty!" Patty said with a happy smile.

"Of corse it's gonna be something pretty, it _is_ a date after all" Liz pointed out too her younger sister.

"Ya, I guess you're right sis" Patty nodded.

"Alright so we should probably start looking for a dress" Tsubaki said smiling.

"Okay, lets go!" Patty raced towards the dress isle with Maka and started throwing a bunch of random dresses at her.

Maka let out a sigh of irritation not enjoying being peltted at with dresses.

"Patty, if you ruin one of the dresses you will have too pay for it" Liz crossed her arms.

"Oops too late!" the younger twin pistol yelled as she looked at a dress with a tear from her throwing it.

The Tsubaki and Liz sighed like Maka had just did... this was gonna be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya! guys, okay just for those KiMa fans who sent me reviews about my little SoMa scene...there's a reason I did that, and you will see it in this chapter :)**

**Enjoy! **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ

Maka walked through the door after her shopping trip with the girls then open the bag and looked down at the dress she bought. She let out a sigh and walked into her room. Liz had said this dress would impress Soul... it didn't really feel like something she would wear, but she trusted her friends judgment.

Soul walked up too her door and knocked on it. "Maka! you home?!" he called in.

"Ya, I am!" she called back.

" 'Kay!". Soul headed back into his room and sat at his desk where he was planning the date with Maka. _Should I take her too the Library... no that's not a date!_ he mentally scolded himself.

Maka hung her dress in the closet then walked over too her bed, pulleda book out from under her pillow then curled up on her bed and started reading.

**The next day:**

Soul had gotten up early to make reservations for the date with Maka to make it perfect. He walked to the store and bought a suit then wlaked back home too see Maka was up. He hid the bag the suit was in behind his back and smiled nervously. "Um, hey Maka, your up."

Maka turned too her partner and smiled "Heya Soul" she said happily "you're up early, I'm suprized" Maka turned back too the eggs she was making then flipped them.

"What? it's not that early" he said.

"I heard your alarm clock at Threein the morning what were you doing?".

"Oh,um nothing just...um.. you know what I don't have too tell you every single detail of my life!".

Maka turned too him with her brow raised "I wasn't forcing you too tell me Soul" she said with a giggle.

Soul blushed lightly when she giggled and started thinking about how cute her giggle was.

"Soul, you okay? you're looking red" Maka pointed out with a conserned look as she placed the eggs on two plates.

"Ya, I'm cool" he turned his face away from her too hide the blush.

"Of corse you are" she picked the plates up and turned too him "well breakfast is ready" she grinned.

"Alright, I'll be right back" He went too his room tossed the bag on is bed and went back out too the tabel then sat down as Maka set the plates on the tabel and tookher seat.

"Time too dig in" she smiled happily.

**Later that day at 6:30 PM:**

Maka walked into her room, put the dress on and put her hair in her usual pig tails.

As Maka was getting in her outfit for the date Soul was doing the same thing. He put on the Suit and then ended up having trouble with the tie so he just left it. After brushing his hair abit he walked up to Maka's door then knocked on it politely, "Maka, ya ready yet?" Soul asked lazily.

The second Maka open the door Soul gasped and blused,the dress she was wearing was a teal spagetti strapped dress and it fit her form perfectly. She looked... beautiful!

Maka chuckled at the sight of Soul's tie then she walked up too him and tied it for him which only made him blush harder "Um... thanks" he mummbled embarresly.

"No problem" Maka smiled sweetly "So where are we headed for this date?".

"Well you'll have too see when we get there" he chuckled and hooked his arm around hers as they walked out of the house and walked too where the date was located.

**15 minutes later:**

They stoped in front of a fancy Italian restraunt and Maka's eyes widened "Soul! how'd youpay for this?!" she asked atonished.

"Well,I was actually saving up for this incase did say yes."

Maka grabbed his hand and rushed into the restraunt with a bright they were in Soul explained how they had a reservations too the lady behind a desk and she walked them too there tabel and said "hope you enjoy" before walking away.

After a bit a waiter came and asked them there orders both of them ordered and the waiter left.

"So, what do you think of it so far?" Soul asked with a smirk.

"it's amazing!" Maka exclaimed happily "and it's so sweet of you too save your money for this date."

"It was no problem" Soul shrugged nonchalantly.

Maka stood up and walked over too him then kissed his cheek "Thank you so much Soul" she said as she hugged him then went back too her seat.

"Y-you're welcome Maka" Souls eyes sparkled in amazment and his face turned a light shade of pink. _Damnit Soul you're acting so uncool you've been acting like this since you asked her on this date... do you like her that much?_

Maka noticed Soul spacing out so she waved her hand infront of his face "earth too Soul." Maka raised her brow.

Soul looked at her and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"You alright?" Maka asked with a chuckle.

_Okay Soul act cool. _"I'm cool" He grinned.

"Good" she grinned back at him then look at the door when she noticed a familiar black and white striped hair reaper walk through the door along acompanied by a familiar carmell haired girl. "Oh! it's Liz and Kid" Maka pointed out.

Soul turned around and raised a brow "Huh? what are they doing here?".

"Well my guess is there on a date" She blinked.

Kid turned his head and noticed the couple rather quickly "Liz, Maka and Soul are here" Kid nudged his weapon who looked the way her meister was.

Kid took Liz's hand and led her too the weapon, meister pair.

"Hello Maka, Soul" Kid greeted with a smile, but Maka felt his soul wave length quiver.

"Hey!, are you Two on a date?" Maka questioned.

"Yup" Liz said proudly.

Soul eyed Kid and notice he was looking at Maka with slight look of sadness but it was hiden behind a fake smile.

"And are you Two on a date?" Kid asked.

"Ya, we are" Soul said with an annoyed tone.

"I see, well me and Liz should probably get too our seats" Kid walked towards his and Liz's seat with Liz following.

"Is something up Kid?" Liz asked as they sat down.

"No... it's nothing" Kid assured her.

After around 30 minutes Maka and Soul had finished there food while Kid and Liz were still eating.

"Thank you Soul this as been an amazing date" Maka thanked her weapon brightly.

"You're welcome, it was fun don't you think?".

"Ya, it was" she agreed.

Soul got up, walked over too her then leaned in for a kiss.

Kid noticedthis right away then stood with an irritated face "Hey, Soul! Maka! get a room, I'm pretty sure everyone here doesn't want too watch you and your asymmetrical kissing! it makes me sick!" Kid noticed what he had just said then quickly sat down and looked at a wide eyed Liz.

"I-I'm sorry Liz" he apoligized looking too the side.

"I don't think I'm the one you should be apoligizing too" Liz looked at Soul and Maka who looked just as suprized as Liz had but it was mixed with embarresment.

Kid stood up, walked over too there tabel then bowed "I'm very Sorry you Two" his voice seemed too quiver "please forgive me."

Then Kid felt a sting on his head an he knew what it was. "I guess I diserved that Maka-chop" Kid looked up at an angered Maka.

"Kid...don't do that ever again... okay?" Maka's angered experession turned into an emotionless look.

"I won't, I promiss Maka" Kid nodded then looked over too Soul.

"Fine... I forgive you Kid" Soul said with a sour look.

"Thank you Soul... Maka" he walked back too his tabel and sat with a sigh.

"How Mad are they?" Liz asked.

Kid sighed once more then looked up at her "Very."

"Okay, well we should probably get outta here" Liz suggested.

He nodded in agreement then set a tip for the waiter on the tabel and went too the front desk too pay. Kid paid took one look back at Maka then headed out the door of the restraunt with Liz, ashamed in his additude.

**I hope you liked it :) So ya, there was a reason I had Soul ask Maka out on a date then have Maka suggest too Liz to ask Kid on a date.**

**Please review ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Uhg! I'm updating late again! I'm so sorry D: well here's the Eighth chapter.  
Hope you like it!**

"Hello everyone" Maka walked up to the group with Soul behind her.

Everyone was already in there seats and the bell was about to ring.

"So how'd the date with Soul go?" Tsubaki asked with a kind smile.

Both Maka and Soul looked at Kid who just read a book as he listened to there conversation carefully.

Maka looked down at the desk then looked back up at Tsubaki with a smle planted on her face. "It went wonderfully, nothing bad happened."

Soul rose his brow but didn't say anything and Kid became all ears and only pretended to read now.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Tsubaki said brightly.

Liz looked at Kid curiously. "Is something wrong?" she whispered in the shinigami's ear.

"No... I'm fine" he mumbled bitterly.

Liz sighed then turned back to the others.

"And Liz?" Tsubaki turned to the demon pistol "how was your date with Kid?"

Liz smiled "it was great, Kid was a real gentalman."

"Fantastic!" Tsubaki exclaimed happily "and since there's nothing bad going on I have something I'd like too announce."

"Me and Tsubaki are dating!" Blackstar finally said after being silent for a few minutes.

"Tsubaki and I" Maka corrected him.

"Don't turn her into the Seme Maka, I'm the god here" Blackstar placed his hands on his hip then huffed.

"Shut up Blackstar, and Seme is the term for on top during sex not just having the pants in the relationship."

"Ya... I know, and your point..." Blackstar blinked confused.

Tsubaki blushed lightly and Maka's eye twitched.

"Forget I mentioned it..."

Soul sat down and Maka sat by him then he took her hand softly.

Kid noticed this then bit his lip so he wouldn't say anything rude like he had last night.

"Sis what's wrong with Kid he seems kinda down" Patty looked over to her sister confused.

Liz sighed again "I'll tell you when we get home..."

After class Maka and Soul headed back to there house hand in hand.

"Hey Tsubaki, have you notice how upset Kid's acting?" Blackstar asked his partner.

Tsubaki nodded then watched Kid leaved the school emotionlessly with his weapons. "Ya, I have, it's kind of weird, I've never seen him like this."

"Ya, niether have I."

"Do you think it was the date with Liz?"

"Maybe... maybe not... for some reaason I have a feeling it's because of Maka and Soul's date..."

Tsubaki looked over at Blackstar and cocked her head to the side "why would he be upset about there da-... you think Kid likes Maka?"

Blackstar nodded with a big grin "It's real obvious."

"Now that I think about it, the way he's been acting around her does make it seem that he likes her."

"Yup!"

Tsubaki giggled lightly causing Blackstar to raise a brow.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Nothing, it's just that I've never heard you have such a well thought reason of why something's happening."

Blackstar shrugged then grinned up at her "you know, I think dating you is making me smarter" he said with a scoff.

Tsubaki giggled lightly then kissed his cheek causing his face to flare up.

"Uh- uh... we should probably head home."

She nodded in agreement then happily took his hand and headed toward there house.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short, I honestly have no clue what I'm gonna do next...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I'm pretty close to being done with this story... maybe, I might make it longer.  
Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Soul!" Blackstar yelled to the white haired scythe. Once he got close enough he saw his friend had a huge bruise on his cheek.

"Dude what happen?" Blackstar asked curiously "did you and Maka go on a mission or something?"

Soul huffed then looked away from the blue haired assasin "No!" he snapped "Maka and I were having a totally cool make out session and when I move my hand down her thigh she slapped me."

"..." Blackstar wasn't really sure what to say, he wasn't good at cheering people up.

"There you are!" yelled a worried female voice. The Two boys looked around and saw Tsubaki.

"Oh hey Tsubaki!" Blackstar said before hugging the girl who just blushed furiously then she noticed Soul's bruised cheek.

"Soul...? what happen to your cheek?" she asked curiously.

"Maka..." Soul answered simply and Tsubaki automatically knew what he ment by his partner's name.

"Speak of the devil!" Blackstar said loudly pointing behind Soul.

Soul turned around and spotted his meister approching them with a smile.

"Good morning" she greeted in a cheerful tone.

"Hello Maka" Tsuabki greeted back just as cheerful.

"Hey" Soul smirked over to her.

Maka looked over at him the looked away as her smile faultered.

"Come on Maka, you can't stay mad at me forever."

"Who said I was mad?" Maka questioned.

"If you weren't mad then you wouldn't be acting this away" Soul crossed his arms with a look of annoyance.

Maka sighed then turned to Tsubaki and Blackstar "so how are you Two?"

"We're amazing!" Blackstar boasted.

"Maka don't ignore me" Soul demanded.

Tsubaki walked over to Soul and whispered in his ear "she's giving you the silent treat ment."

Soul sighed then walked over to Maka with a sad look "Maka... please forgive me?"

Maka blushed at the face he was making it just made him look so cute. "I-I forgive you Soul."

Soul smiled before hugging her.

"Mornin' guys" Liz greeted as she approched the group along with Patty but no Kid.

"Where's Kid?" Maka asked.

Liz sighed "he said he wasn't feeling well so he's staying home today."

"Kid feels icky" Patty said in a childish tone.

Maka looked down. Ever since the date, Kid had been distant from the group, which had her worried. Did he think she was still mad at him? She had no clue, all that she knew was she had never seen him act this way._ Almost like he_... Maka shook the thought from her head, _No Maka what are you thinking there's no way in hell that Death The Kid likes you... or does he?_

"Maka?" Soul waved a hand infront of his partner's face.

Maka jumped then looked at him "ya, what is it?"

Soul took her hand with a smile "you were zoneing out? you barely ever do that, but the bells about to ring so we should probably head to class."

Maka began running "I can't be late!"

Soul had an amused look on his face, Maka would always be in a hurry if she was about to be late for class.

Later in the day Maka wanted to go vistit Kid, but what if he didn't want to see her? what if he was mad at her...? Maka got a completely serious look on her face _No, I'm gonna go talk to him even if he is mad at me! _and with that Maka ran toward gollows maner.

Once she got there she knocked on the door.

After a minute the door opened revieling a confused Kid. But once he saw it was Maka he looked to the ground as his face turned completely red. "U-um what are you doing here Maka?"

She gave him a sweet smile "I wanted to talk to you Kid... can I please come in?"

Kid slowly nodded then moved out of the way for her.

Maka walked in and turned to Kid still smiling.

"Follow me" Kid said before walking to one of the many rooms.

Maka followed him and looked around, she had never been in Kid's house but it was huge. Theroom he lead her to looked like a living room.

Kid sat on a couch and pattedthe spot next to him so Maka could sit by him.

She walked over to the couch ten sat where he had been patting.

"So, what'd you want to talk about Maka?"

Maka gulped. She wanted to ask him if he had feelings for her... but what if he doesn't, what if he likes Liz, cause he sure acts like it. "Well... I just wanted to know if you..." she paused ready to say it "if you were mad at me." _Damnit Maka! that's not what you were supose to ask him! you idiot! _Maka critisized herself.

Kid blinked clearly confused "Why would I be mad at you Maka, cause I thought you were still mad at me."

Maka quickly shook her head "nope, not one bit- oh my death!" Maka ran over to the giant room full of nothing but books.

Kid chuckled at Maka's reaction.

"Kid, I didn't know you had aroom full of books. If I had then I would have come over alot" Maka looked back at him with a bright look.

"Well, I do ove to read" he said as he picked up one of the books and skimmed through the pages.

"Kid, you like to read?"

Kid couldn't help but chuckle once more at her reaction "yes, that's actually what I mostly do for my free time."

"I do too!" Maka exclaimed happily.

Kid placed the book back were he got it. "You know Maka, you can borrow booksfrom here any time."

"Really?!"

"Of corse."

"Wow! thank you so much Kid!" Maka said before walking back into the living room with a book and she curled up on the couch and read the monolog.

Kid walked in after her and sat by her on the couch with a small smile. he felt his heart skip a beat as he stared at her but once he caught himself he looked away blushing madly.

Once Maka had finished the monolog she shut the book with a grin and remembered the reason kid didn't go to school. "Um, Kid? how are you feeling. 'Cause Liz told everyone you weren't feeling well but you seem to be doing fine..."

He faced her again "Ya, I actually lied about that so I wouldn't have to goto school today."

"But why?"

"Because I needed to have time to myself to think about something..."

"What did you need to think about Kid?"

He cupped her chin then pulled her into a deep kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Cliff hangers xD gotta love 'em. Hope ya liked it!**

**And I want to thank you guys for helping me out and think of what to write next.**

**Chapter Ten shall be published soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, here's Chapter Ten! I hoped you liked then kiss at the end of the last chapter, but chapter Nine only got One review. All well Enjoy This KiMa moment!**

* * *

Maka's eyes widened and her heart seemed to flutter a part of her wanted the kiss to go on but another part of her told her to stop. She just sat there wide eyed stupidly while Kid's lips were pressed against her own.

After a few seconds Kid broke the Kid and gave her a sad smile "I'm sorry Maka, I-I had to have you know what I felt, but when you got with Soul I-I just got so mad and upset that I didn't tell you sooner..."

Maka looked at him with a look of mixed emotions. "Kid... I'm not sure how to respond... so I don't get what you had to think about."

"I needed to think about my feeling for you Maka, and I realized I really like you."

Maka looked to the ground "a-and what about Soul and Liz... did you ever think about how they'd feel about you feelings toward me?" Maka's tone remained calm but he could tell she wasn't very happy with him at the moment.

"No" he answered which caused Maka head to shoot up and look at him with a confused look. "Liz and I ended it earlier..."

"What?"

"You just can't stay with someone when there not the person I'm falling for, cause then you're just leading them on to get heart broken."

"Kid you should have thought about how she would have felt, cause she's probably heart broken right now!"

Kid shook his head "No Maka you don't understand" he said calmly "she knew, I like you and I could tell she likes Soul, so we just stopped."

Maka looked down at the floor again in silence. She had no clue how to respond, did she like Kid...? she wasn't sure what to feel now. It was all just so confusing. "Kid... how do people end it with someone, isn't it hard? I mean you're probably hurting them when you end it..."

"It is hard Maka... so why do you ask?"

"C-cause I think I like you Kid... but I don't wanna hurt Soul."

"You like me?" Kid gasped at her words. She liked him back?

She looked up at him a did a single nod. "I think I do."

Kid sat on the couch as he looked up at her in astonishment. He didn't want Soul to get hurt either, but he just wanted her so bad.

"Kid, I'm gonna go..." Maka said before walking out the door.

Kid sighed as she walked out then stood and closed the door behind her. He looked at the couch and noticed she had left the book there. He picked it up and looked at the cover. _Sense and Sensibility_ "Jane Austin huh?" he asked himself with a chuckle.

Once Maka had gotten to her and Soul's apartment she ran inside and closed the door.

Soul looked at her from the couch with a questioning look "Hey, where'd you go?"

"N-no where" Maka said with a smile planted on her face "I'm gonna go read" she said before rushing into her room and sitting on her bed.

Soul walked over to her door and knocked on it "Maka? what's going on?"

"Soul... can we talk?"

"Of corse, can I come in" he asked in a soft tone.

"Ya."

He walked in and sat on the bed next to her "What's up?"

"I-I..." _Come on Maka just bring it out... but what if I hurt him? What if our Soul Reasonence dissconects? That wouldn't be good but I need to choose!_ "Well, I just wanted to say that I think... I think we should break up."

Soul nodded "well, if that's what you want and what makes you happy..." He may not have been showing but he was really upset about this.

"I'm sorry Soul it's just-"

"It's Kid isn't it...?" Soul questiond as he avoided her gaze.

Maka got a sad look "how'd you know?"

He looked up at her "I know you went to his house earlier Maka."

Maka's eyes widened "what?"

"I followed you..."

"D-did you see what we did?"

Soul chuckled lightly and shook his head "No Maka, I'm not some sort stalker."

She kissed his cheek then stood "I really am sorry... but there's someone who really likes you."

Soul rose a brow "who is it?"

"Liz" Maka answered with a smile.

Soul blushed and looked away "Liz doesn't like me... I mean why would she?"

"Cause you're and amazing, handsome man" Maka answered before kissing his forehead.

She headed toward the door and looked back at him "Soul... thank you for not being mad at me."

Soul nodded with a small smile "No problem Maka... I'll see you around."

Maka smiled and nodded before rushing out the apartment. She ran to Kid's house and knocked on the door. It open and revealed Kid "Oh, hey Ma-" he was cut off from her lips pressing against his.

Kid was taken by suprize from the sudden kiss but his eye lids slowly closed and he kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She gripped onto his shoulders as she parted there lips "Kid... I want you."

His eyes widened. Those were the words he had wanted to hear when he had kissed her. A smile crawled onto his lips and he hugged her "Maka, you have me."

Maka grinned and nuzzled her head into his neck.

The next day Maka and Soul walked tto the school and the Weapon and Meister pair instently spotted Kid, Liz and Patty. They approched them with a smile.

"Good morning" Maka greeted

"Hello Maka, Soul" Kid glanced at Maka with a smile and she mirrored the look.

Soul walked over to Liz blushing "LIz, do you wanna go on a date some time?"

Liz smirked then nodded "I'd love to" she bent over and kissed his cheek causing his face to turn bright red.

Maka giggled and walked over to Kid before hugging him .

The shinigami chuckled and hugged her back "how are you?"

"Great now that you're here" Maka twirled her hand inhis black strands "I called the church."

Kid had a confused "really? why."

"Because Death The Kid, I wanna stay married to you."

Everyone gasped but Kid just grinned and pulled her closer "Maka Albarn, I wanna stay married to you too."

"Yay! Kid's staying married! Kid's staying married!" Patty cheered as she jumped up and down.

"Ya, I am, and I'll stay married for a long time" Kid smirked before kissing Maka again.

"I love you Kid."

"I love you too Maka."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I actually had writer's block in the middle of this chapter so sorry for the long wait.**

**Gonna put up my Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji story either to day or tommorow.**

**And there will be a Epilog to this story so it's not quite over yet but...**

**WARNING!: THE EPILOG WILL HAVE KIMA LEMON!**


End file.
